321
by RA'AY'MOND
Summary: Ra's last thoughts. From Star Gate...The movie.


**3-2-1**

**Title: 3-2-1**

**Author: Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Rating: PG-13: For implied violence and mention of decapitation. **

**Category: Angst? Ra's death.**

**Spoilers: Star Gate the Movie. Star Gate movie based books.**

**Summary: Ra's last thoughts before the nuke blows up in his face.**

**Authors note: A bad end to a bad day for Ra.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**This Fan Fic is my first one. It's based on both StarGate "The Movie" & the first book based on the movie. This story centers around the final 1.54 seconds before the "Nuke" detonates after being "ringed" up the by Dr. Jackson and Col. O'Neil. **

**Some parts for this Fic are a little AU.**

**I do not own STARGATE "the movie", STARGATE SG1, or the books that are based on the movie. I am only a poor fan the wants the adventure to never end.**

**Dedicated to Michael and David in JHS 141, for introducing me to Sci-Fi. And cutting class. :-)**

**I would like to think Digital Tempest for her last minute Beta reading. She went out of her way putting her work and personal life aside just to help me with this Fic. I couldn't have done it with out her.**

"**ARRRH!"**

**My thunderous howl of pain and loss echoes throughout the chamber of my throne room. This is not the voice of the broken human that carries my heavenly sprit. It is my **_**true**_** voice. **

**A voice the likes of which this **_**universe**_** has not a heard duplicate of in over ten thousand years.**

**The golden haired false God, the slave girl, my sacred medallion and 1 part of my forearm were whisked away by the last ring transmission. In their place is my champion Anubis. **

_**Or what is left of him**_

**My wound is instantly cauterized by the energy of the transport beam. However, I must heal my arm before I can exact my retribution. I slide into the sarcophagus without the aid of my adult slaves. They are most likely hiding in their quarters after seeing the severed head of one of their Gods. **

_**They will also pay for their lack of faith in me.**_

**I pull the veil over my form. The lid closes and the restorative device activates on its own. I perceive a low hum and feel waves of comfort as the healing device begins the work of growing me a new arm. **

_**I relax. ****At last I am safe.**_

**My healing trance is broken by shouts from the children. I open the lid and leave the sarcophagus. I then walk to the observation port to divine just what is causing my children such agitation. **

**_And then I see it, total rebellion!_**

**It seems that the children of the first world have sown the seeds of doubt to my ignorant, naive desert children. This tree will bear only bitter, poisonous fruit.**

**And all who feed upon it will bear my swift and righteous judgment! So says RA!**

**Just then, out of the corner of my eye I see all of my children run to the ring platform. Then, just as quickly, they are spirited away in a pale blue light.**

**I scream "****No, you cannot leave me****!" But mine are the only ears to hear that desperate plea.**

**I was **_**never**_** prepared for these current turn of events. I only ordered Anubis, a small number of Horus guards, a few servants and the children to accompany me on this mineral collection.**

**By the divine light of the**_** Dog Star**_**, who could have ever imagined an attempted assassination, impersonation and an outright revolt, all led by the thrice damned descendents of a long forgotten world? **

**The only thing more disturbing than their attempting to kill me is the fact that they remember me at all after so much time has past!**

_**Their hatred of me for placing their ancestors into bondage and spreading their seed among the stars must still burn like the heat of a million suns in their breast! **_

**Enough! I will launch my solar yacht. Placing it in orbit, out of range of the transport rings. Thereby preventing anyone from attempting to board my ship again. **

**Once out of range of another attack I will grow a new arm and slay half of this world's population from orbit. **

**Then I will send a message through the gate to home world. I will order 2 **_**Khonsu the killer**_** to bring Horus guards and restore order. **

**Finally I will order one of my own bombs to be sent through the gate, under my own supervision. For what they have attempted this day, I will burn the **_**first world**_** from galactic memory for all time!**

**If however, the unfaithful on the planet below have managed to bury the gate by the time I heal, I will slay all on this World!**

**As I begin the task of moving my Solar Yacht further away from this world I hear the sounds of another ring transport. It's seems that they've organized a seconded boarding party much quicker than I had anticipated. **

**Clutching my **_**phantom limb,**_** I slowly and painfully walk toward the Ring Platform.**

**Not only was my arm taken way, but with it my Ribbon Device. I am, for the first time in memory **_**almost**_** totally defenseless. **

**I have never known fear as I do at this moment! Not even during the **_**great death**_

**My last possible defense is to place a subconscious command into the mind of my current host causing a temporary coma until I return. So he will not warn the others of my plans upon my leaving him. **

**He is after all one of **_**them**_

**I will then release my Ka and possess one of the intruders. **

**I think that I will take the one with hair like the rising sun as my new host. ****He is after all responsible for most of my current problems. As well as the loss of my hand. **

**I will then kill the rest of the intruders at my leisure.**

**I finally reach the platform area. I am expecting to see armed intruders. Instead I see the first world's atomic weapon. **

**After an earlier examination of this primitive device, I predict that the numeral display is counting backwards to detonation, and my obliteration**

**6****-****This is the basest of Blasphemies! **

**I, Ra Amon. The living Sun God. Master of the solar yacht and the boat of a Million years. Conqueror of the 3 **_**Setim**_**. Sole survivor of the G**_**reat Death and **_**4 **_**Lord of the Ring**_**s laid low and dispatched by errant, upstart children of my own creation!**

_**5**__**-**_**This is not...fair!**

**This device of first world design should have been their destruction, not mine! **

**What have I, who have given them so much done to deserve this needless end? I took them from the flickering lights of their campfires, and gave them the celestial glow of the stars! **

**And for all of my efforts, they seek to use star fire to burn and destroy me. **

_**4**_**-****The death of me and my empire tramples upon what was to become the birth of my **_**New Kingdom**_**. After the first worlders bumbled, yet nearly successful first attempt on my life, I realized that I had become too careless and complacent. **

**After restructuring my empire I was planning to build a small star fleet and begin a campaign of re-conquest of some of my long dead race's former subjected worlds. If they still exist.**

**_Now, all of these plans are dust! As I will soon be!_**

_**3**__**-**_**As my end draws near, I **_**instinctively**_** release my Ka so that I may fly to the safety of a new host. **

_**2**_**-****My Ka hovers detached from my host of these past ten thousand years. ****Then the reality of the situation hits me square on, I have no new host. No place to hide. And no hope of survival.**

_**1**__**-**_**Even separated from my host, my Ka is seared by the fiery release of the weapon. **

**A primal scream of pain rips loose from my Ka! Even detached as I am from my dead host, I feel…heat!!!**

**_The heat of a million suns!_**

**Strange that my last thoughts before I finally join the rest of my race, should be of …her. **

**I have only known the pleasure of one human woman all these many years. **

**Upon first seeing her, my young host temporarily asserted control of his…body, in the most juvenile and un-godliest of ways.**

**Yet my last thought of her or of anything is that I should have awakened **_**Hathor**_** from her slumber to smite the first worlders the first time they rebelled against my rule and buried the gate.**

**Movie based book spoiler ahead…**

**1 In the book Star Gate, Ra's arm was lost when Daniel and Sha're 'ringed' away from the throne room. In the movie they 'hint' at this by showing Ra's clutching his arm, near the end of the movie. **

**Don't believe me? Check it out. :-)**

**2 **_**Khonsu the killer **_**is a character form the movie based book: Stargate **_**Retribution**_

**He is the equivalent of a **_**system lord**_**. He assisted **_**Hathor**_** when she attacked Earth in the movie based books. **

**3 **_**Setim**_**. They are a canine / humanoid race that Ra came across before he found Earth. He duped them into helping him engineer his new found empire on Earth.**

**4 Lord of the Rings. Authors note: Sorry. I couldn't resist. :-)**

_**The end?**_

_**Love it? Hated it? Please let me know…**_


End file.
